


House of Memories

by tally_hoed



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: It’s the kind of kiss that he could drown in, needing the feeling of lips against his more than he needs air. The kind of kiss that makes him forget; forget that he doesn’t belong here, forget that Lukas has a girlfriend.
Forget that this is all temporary.





	1. Forgetting

Philip is no stranger to change. He’s lost count of the amount of schools he’s had to attend due to his mother’s inability to settle down. Red Hook is unlike the towns his mother had chosen, she preferred cities and anonymity. He could slip into a classroom and be forgotten about moments after introducing himself. 

Here though, he stands out as the New Kid; curious glances that linger for longer than he’s comfortable with and predatory smiles from girls he wouldn’t dare give a second glance to. His sexuality had never been a big deal before, but he decides on day one that it’d be best not to flaunt it in this small town.

Helen and Gabe are probably the best foster parents he could have hoped for. Not too overbearing but still asking him enough questions that he was sure they weren’t faking their interest.  
It took a month before he established any sort of acquaintance with anyone. Philip had seen Tommy out and about with his camera and figured he was probably the only person around he had a shared hobby with. 

He had to make do with the camera on his phone though, pining for a DSLR from afar. Tommy seems to pick up the vibe Philip puts down though and eventually he agrees to think about lending it out.

Then there’s Lukas. 

They have classes together but it isn’t until he’s wandering around the marshes that they truly meet.   
Philip can’t help himself, pulling up his phone to capture the movement of the biker and the way they seem to fly over the hills with ease.  
The bike pulls up next to him, Lukas taking off his helmet and shaking out his blonde hair with a smug grin on his face. 

“Like what you see?”

Philip immediately feels something unfurl in his chest, a tendril of hope that he might not be quite so alone. But the possibility of Lukas actually flirting with him is put out by the bucket of water that is his girlfriend Rose.   
They’d been holding hands in the hallway the first time Philip had set eyes on Lukas. Philip had given him a second glance (as he did any attractive male) before disregarding the pair as just another teen couple.

He shrugs, his jacket falling heavily against his frame.

“I like taking videos.” 

Lukas sets up the stand for his bike and climbs off.

“Let’s see what you got then.”

Their tentative friendship begins and ends out in the fields. Lukas barely raises an eyebrow when they pass in the school halls and Philip wouldn’t dare dream of asking to hang out in any other setting.   
And it’s fine, really. Lukas loves riding his motorbike and Philip loves filming him, it’s a mutually beneficial relationship. Lukas gets his skills out there on the internet and Philip gets something to look forward to while he waits for his mother to get sober.

Philip thinks he has it under control; this not-crush thing that has him stopping him from daydreaming about Lukas. Then one day Lukas brings an extra helmet and motions for Philip to hop on behind him.

“You ever ride one before?” He questions with his too easy grin.

Philip is tempted to nod and leer back with his own innuendo, but that’s not their game here.

“No, I’m more of a stand back and watch kind of guy.”

But he gets on behind Lukas despite his (honest) reservations, placing his hands lightly on Lukas’ hips.

He startles when Lukas moves in front of him, taking Philip’s arms and wrapping them around his waist instead. Still, Philip leaves room between them just in case.  
It doesn’t matter anyway, as soon as Lukas kicks up the gas the force of the wind has Philip scooting forward until his chest is firmly pressed against Lukas’ back.  
The only word for it is exhilarating. Finally he understands why Lukas loves it so much, the way everything is left behind and it’s just the two of them riding through the tracks Lukas had built up over the years.

They go flying over jumps and small obstacles that had been purposely set up. Philip had never been out this far before but it seemed like Lukas new exactly where he was going and there was no way he was going to stop until they got there.

Stopping just makes Philip yearn for more, as soon as he’s off the bike he feels like running, all the adrenalin still pumping through his veins.

“Did we just jump over a bathtub?” He asks giddily, grinning back at Lukas when he confirms with a “Hell yeah!”

They share a beer and Philip thinks that if this is what their friendship will be like then he’s okay with that. Most of the beer ends up on the floor anyway but it’s funny and carefree and Lukas is looking at him the way Philip wants to be looked at.

“You’re amazing… You’re awesome.” Lukas seems to correct himself, but Philip will take any and all compliments thrown his way.

They’re sitting close together on the bed and Philip may have had half a bottle of beer but Lukas is leaning in kind of close. He waits, just tilting his head a little closer but not daring to make a move.  
Lukas does though, he definitely leans in and Philip takes that as a sign, tilting his chin up and flicking his eyes towards Lukas’ lips.

He doesn’t expect the shove, though he can’t say he’s surprised by it. 

“What the hell dude?” 

Philip wipes his face and sits back up, determinedly not facing towards Lukas. He gets it now, the boy is Straight.  
But then, why is he holding onto Philip’s jacket like a lifeline, edging his fingers up until he reaches out with the other hand to hold his jaw.  
If this is his idea of an apology, he shouldn’t be so surprised when boys kiss him.

Philip waits and can’t help when his gaze falls to Lukas’ lips once again. This time though, they meet their mark. Lukas’ hand is big and safe where it cradles his jaw, holding him in place as he kisses him again and again. 

It’s the kind of kiss that he could drown in, needing the feeling of lips against his more than he needs air. The kind of kiss that makes him forget; forget that he doesn’t belong here, forget that Lukas has a girlfriend.

Forget that this is all temporary.


	2. Realisation

Philip needs to throw up. He hadn’t forgotten the feeling of his heartbeat in his throat since he’d been shoved under the bed by a panicking Lukas.  
He has to tell Helen. No matter what Lukas had said, it feels too wrong to keep it to themselves.

Afraid and more than a little lost about what to do, Philip heads home. For him home is a person not a place and when he arrives in the middle of the night he has no idea what he would say. His mother isn’t equipped to deal with the situation so he parks himself on the rundown couch outside the apartment and somehow manages to fall asleep.

It must have been due to the adrenalin crash but Philip sleeps until his mother wakes him up. As usual, she’s shaking just a bit and her eyes won’t stay focussed as if she’s expecting someone to jump out at her.

“Tell me nice things.” She asks like it isn’t impossible.

Lukas is really the only thing good right now and even then, less shitty would be a more apt way to describe what they’ve got going on.  
The burden lessens a little even just telling her Lukas’ name and Philip doesn’t even try to put up a fight when Gabe comes to bring him back to Tivoli.

Of course that feeling can’t last and when he finds out only three of the four bodies had been found, Philip freaks out and almost gives up his secret. It’s something he has to discuss with Lukas though and he hopes that maybe this will encourage the other boy to finally want to come clean.

It’s not like they have to say they were fooling around with each other, Philip is sure they can make up some excuse. But as he tries to explain to Lukas what’s going on, all he ends up with is another fist to the face. 

This time he fights back, not the first occasion where he’s had to use his fists to talk. He gets a good clean hit in but it doesn’t make him feel any better. What a cliché; having to have his foster dad come in and speak to the principal because he got into a fight. 

They’re good about it though, cheering him up and explaining how Gabe’s family used to foster kids all the time too. Philip lets himself hope a little that he’ll always have them on his side.  
-  
Philip remembers that he has good news to tell Lukas, how the murderer was bare foot and that his body was on the board at the station. With Helen gone off again, it’s easy enough for him to sneak out and head over to Lukas’ house.

No one answers when he knocks, but Lukas’ bike is there so Philip knows he must be home. Taking a chance, he tries the doorknob and grins a little when it gives way. Lukas’ is asleep on his bed when Philip gets up there and he takes a second to admire the view before creeping up on him.

Filled with the slight adrenalin of not having to worry about a murderer trying to track them down, Philip is emboldened to kiss Lukas then and there. The other boy startles awake and Philip smirks at him.

“Oh, are you gonna hit me again?” He teases.

Lukas gets with the program immediately and kisses him, grabbing him by the neck and flipping them until he’s on top. When he stops and freaks out, Philip remembers that there was an actual point to his visit.

“It’s okay, we’re safe.” He repeats it until Lukas finally gets it and begins to echo him.

The reassurance spurs something in Lukas and they get back on track, touching each other like they need the physical evidence that they are safe. Not even a minute later and Lukas is freaking out again and this time Philip can’t take it and lashes out. 

He doesn’t mean what he says but then Lukas throws his ‘junkie mother’ back in his face and the hurt comes instead of the anger.

“You didn’t have to say that.” Philip says, trying to stop his lip from wobbling too much. He folds his arms tight across his chest as if it will keep the pain hidden away and turns his head where Lukas can’t see his grief.

Lukas apologises and when he says his dad is in Poughkeepsie for the night, Philip understands it as the invitation its meant to be. Doesn’t mean he wants to accept it though and when he hesitates, Lukas climbs next to him and tries to kiss him again.

Philip lets him, because it feels like the only good thing in the world when Lukas kisses him. He’s stubborn about it, trying not to get too turned on when Lukas widens his legs and yanks him down the bed so he can fit their bodies together.

He likes this side of Lukas, when he takes charge and acts like he knows that Philip is what he wants. But when he undoes Philip’s fly, Philip has to stop him. It’s just not fair and now they don’t have to worry about this murderer, the only thing left to deal with is their relationship.  
He stands up for himself even though his voice shakes and his body is screaming at him to get back onto the bed, to fall straight back into Lukas’ embrace, he just can’t do it.

“You have to decide.” 

And he doesn’t know why he says that, when he isn’t even surprised that Lukas has no idea what he’s talking about.

“What’s there to decide?”

Philip nods, bites his lip and heads for the door.

Still, like a fool he waits at the front door and listens to the sounds of Lukas’ footsteps following and then stopping at the top of the stairs.  
Philip shakes his head at himself and goes to grab his bicycle. Of course he has a flat tyre, the universe only serves to kick a heartbroken boy when he’s down.

He has to stop himself from heading straight back to the city, knowing that he couldn’t live with himself if the judge did find out he’d gone to see his mother again. So he gets on the bus and tries not to dwell on his thoughts.

Tommy hops on, wearing Philip’s jacket and he completely ignores him when Philip gives a tiny wave. Philip leans back and wonders if the day could get any worse.  
He feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he glances towards the front of the bus again. A man looks at him before turning his attention to Tommy.

And though Philip was one hundred percent certain two minutes ago that the killer was dead himself, he knows that face – had seen it whenever he closed his eyes for the past two days.

He slides down further in his seat and watches carefully as the man places himself close to Tommy. When he gets off the bus he checks behind him and while he’s relieved he’s alone, he can’t shake the feeling that something had been entirely off about the encounter. The man hadn’t made any sort of motion that he’d recognised Philip.

Though Philip figures that he’d been knocked out before he’d actually seen Philip’s face. He’d had his jacket out in front of him.

Philip’s brain has a light bulb moment and he freezes where he stands.

The same jacket Tommy had taken from him in exchange for his camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess this will just be my happy place for fillers?? so nothing special really haha  
> i had to google how to spell Poughkeepsie and dang if that aint some weird ass name.
> 
> also im australian so the spelling of things will definitely be different sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched the 2 episodes multiple times and yet I still don't think I can fully comprehend their characterisation. So sorry for that! And I did edit it but if there's any mistakes let me know please, especially considering the whole Lukas' as opposed to Lukas's thing.
> 
> I hope it's okay! It's my first time writing for a pairing that I don't really know inside out. But I'm so excited to see their characters and relationships develop on the show.


End file.
